


Better as a Team

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloenette, F/F, Ladybug - Freeform, Queen Bee, chlonette, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: Chloe asks Marinette for the bee miraculous back during cuddles and Project Runway.





	Better as a Team

**Title: Better as a Team  
** **Timeframe: 17/18ish. Hawk Moth is defeated.Mari and Chlo are in an established relationship and she knows she’s LB.   
** **Pairing: Chloe/Marinette  
** **Rating: K  
** **Warnings: f/f   
** **Special thanks:   
****Author’s Note: I love these two.** I really do. 

“Marinette, are you ever going to give it back?” The two girls are lounging against each other on the the designer’s loft bed, her fingers brushing through the blunette’s currently untied hair. They’ve long since given up on trying to actually get assignments done in leu of cuddles and Project Runway.  
“It’s not safe,” Marinette tells her without taking her eyes from the screen, though she does stiffen a little under the other’s touch. She knew this conversation would be coming again soon.Every month or so, Chloe would ask her girlfriend to grant her the bee miraculous again.Recently though, it had been happening more and more frequently.

Chloe reaches over to grab the remote, and turn off the television. She takes Marinette’s hand in her own, urging her to look her in the eyes. “Please, M.I need Pollen.She makes me a better person.How wouldn’t you feel if Fu took Tikki away from you? Why won’t you really give her back to me? Don’t try to give me that bullshit about it not being safe. It’s more than that.I can tell.I know you, Love Bug.”Chloe is nearly in tears.She misses the sense of purpose the miraculous gives her.She misses being able to protect her girlfriend in the middle of villain attacks.She misses the feeling of teamwork between the other miraculous holders, that she doesn’t experience anywhere else.

“Chlo, people know it’s you under the mask. It _is_ for your safety.These new baddies aren’t like Hawk Moth.They probably wouldn’t hesitate to go after you as a civilian. I know you think you need the miraculous to make amends for the past, but you don’t.You’ve redeemed yourself time and time again, and I’m proud of you, Honey.” Marinette places a soft kiss on her cheek and takes a contemplative breath before continuing.“You are right though.It is more than that.I can’t lose you or let anything happen to you.If I gave you Pollen back and something happened..or I couldn’t protect you.” She shakes her head as tears prick her eyes at the thought.“I can’t let that happen.You’re too important to me.”

Her eyes finally do fill with tears, and Chloe brushes them away with her thumb, trailing her touch with little kisses.“How do you think I feel, Mar?I have to run and hide during attacks, knowing there is absolutely nothing I can do to help or protect you. I want to help.I want to fight by your side.We’re better as team.”

Marinette considers her girlfriend’s words, knowing deep down, she’s right. She sighs, kisses her forehead and slips out of her grasp, making her way to the old record player.She enters the code to reveal the secret compartment and takes out the hexagon box containing the bee miraculous pin.She bites her lip, hesitantly, and walks it over to the waiting blond, handing it out hesitantly. “Promise you’ll be careful.” She begs.“I need you.”

“I need you too, My Queen,” Chloe assures her with a kiss.Marinette rolls her eyes at hte pet name with a weak chuckle as she wraps her arms around her in a tight embrace that is equal parts filled with concern and love.She knows she’s right.They _are_ better as a team. They’ll hav each other’s backs through everything - in and out of the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to pretend that a lot of Chloe’s hatred for Marinette comes from an unrealized crush. Once she realizes and accepts that, they become friends, then lovers. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> \- Maman Abeille


End file.
